Life goes on!
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Quand on perd un mari, on devient veuve. Quand on perd un parent, on devient orphelin mais lorsqu'on perd un ami, un frère... Que devient-t-on? Que pouvons nous faire si ce n'est s'effondrer et attendre que le temps passe... Quand Jane essaie de faire face à la mort de son ami, il suffit parfois de rien pour que les choses changent. No Rizzles, Just Frost and Jane Friendship.


**Hello tout le monde,**

**Je viens de retrouver ma connexion internet et surtout je viens de retrouver ceci au fond du tiroir. J'avoue que j'ai hésité à la publier mais finalement, je me suis dis que cela pourrait vous plaire.**

**Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture et espère vous lire bientôt.**

**Bises à vous,**

**K. Tesla**

* * *

Jane roulait sans but dans les rues de Boston en pensant à son ami. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, son coéquipier, son grand ami Barry Frost venait de s'en aller pour de bon vers cette destination sans retour. Lui qui avait survécu à une fusillade, lui qui avait été retrouvé vivant sous les décombre, lui qui avait plus d'une fois risqué sa vie pour la sauver, venait de rencontrer pour de bon la mort dans un accident de voiture. Cette fois-ci s'en était fini, Frost ne rentrerait plus à la maison.

Jane eut un petit sourire triste en repensant à toutes ses blagues qu'il racontait, à toutes ses remarques qu'il faisait à Korsak, à tous ces bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sans penser que demain tout pourrait s'arrêter.

La colère commençait à l'envahir, cette colère sans nom, cette colère d'impuissance et d'injustice qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle avait fui la scène de l'accident sans prévenir, sans un mot pour qui que ce soit. Elle avait lâché subitement la main solide et robuste de Korsak et avait tourné les talons. Elle avait ensuite roulé sans raison, son inconscient avait fini par la conduire devant chez son ami. La nuit l'enveloppait mais elle se souvenait de chaque détail. Les marches du perron, la porte rouge, les escaliers en bois qui craque comme de raison et la marche cassé du troisième étage. Elle fixa la fenêtre éteinte du quatrième étage et resta là, de longues minutes, comme si elle s'attendait à voir Frost arriver et tout allumer pour redonner vie à son univers.

Elle se décida enfin à bouger. Elle sortit de sa voiture et monta en courant les quatre étages qui la séparaient de l'appartement. Elle frappa délicatement sans obtenir de réponse. Elle posa son front contre la porte et se mit à supplier son ami de lui ouvrit. Au fond, elle ne pouvait pas accepter la situation, elle s'attendait à ce que son ami lui ouvre la porte. Elle espérait du plus profond de son être que la porte s'ouvre sur son ami et son inoubliable sourire qui lui dirait « surprise, j'vous ai bien eu. » Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Jane de rage, frappa violent contre la porte avant de s'effondrer en larmes, adossée contre le mur.

Les minutes passèrent sans que Jane ne réussisse à se calmer. Madame Sazirakis, la voisine de Frost, une vieille mama grecque, arriva sur le palier. Elle s'approcha de Jane et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Quand Jane la vit, elle lui sourit tristement à travers les larmes. Frost lui avait plus d'une fois parlé de madame Sazirakis et de ses multiples anecdotes. La vieille dame ne connaissait mademoiselle Rizzoli qu'au travers des histoires que son petit Barry lui racontait mais elle savait que jamais la jeune femme n'aurait osé pleurer ainsi sans une bonne raison. Quelque chose de grave venait de lui arriver.

« - Mademoiselle Rizzoli ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Voulez-vous attendre Barry à la maison ? Vous serez surement mieux installé. De toute façon, il va passer récupérer sa tortue Clémentine. »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La petite tortue sillonnée que Maura lui avait offerte des années plus tôt avait été un coup de cœur pour Frost qui avait fini par l'adopter. Lorsqu'il l'avait appelé Clémentine, c'était une fois de plus pour taquiner Jane. La jeune femme se leva et essuya ses larmes. Elle se remit à sangloter quand elle croisa le regard de la vieille dame.

« - Je suis tellement désolée, madame. J'aurai… J'voulais… Bégaya Jane entre les sanglots.

\- Venez, vous m'expliquerez plus tard.

\- Il est mort, madame. Murmura Jane alors que la vieille dame ouvrait sa porte.

\- Oh… Ma pauvre enfant. S'exclama madame Sazirakis en prenant Jane dans ses bras. Venez, il ne faut pas rester seule. »

Jane se laissa bercer un instant par la vieille dame avant de la suivre jusqu'à son salon. La décoration était comme Jane l'avait imaginé grâce au récit de son ami Frost. La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant Clémentine et lui gratouilla la carapace. Elle avait ce sourire triste qui vous broie les entrailles.

« - Qui va s'occuper de toi, maintenant ? Murmura Jane avec intérêt.

\- Barry m'a raconté plus d'une fois son histoire. Je sais qu'elle vous appartenait, si vous voulez la récupérer, elle est à vous.

\- Oh, non. Gardez-là, Frost vous adorait, il me parlait souvent de vous, je suis certaine que Clémentine sera beaucoup mieux chez vous.

\- Il vous aimait beaucoup vous savez. Il parlait sans cesse de vous. Ajouta la vieille dame en s'asseyant aux côtés de Jane.

\- Il me manque tellement. Soupira Jane avec douleur.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Il faudra du temps, mais vous finirez par vivre avec.

\- Vous croyez ? Demanda Jane en prenant la main de la vieille dame dans la sienne.

\- Quand mon pauvre mari est décédé, je ne pensais jamais me relever mais mes amis, mes petits-enfants et mes enfants étaient là. Ils avaient besoin de moi et je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Vous avez des enfants ?

\- Pas encore… Bientôt. Murmura Jane avec un petit sourire ému.

\- Alors vivez, cet enfant aura besoin de vous, Barry sera toujours là pour vous dans les moments difficiles. La petite voix dans un coin de votre tête, celle qui vous prévient quand il y a un danger, je suis certaine que ce sera lui. Répondit la vieille dame avec un grand sourire tendre. Allez, je vous offre un petit verre d'ouzo.

\- Je peux pas, madame.

\- Un verre d'ouzo ne vous tuera pas, et ça vous redonnera des forces pour votre petit gars. »

Jane fini par accepter, la vieille dame n'avait pas tort, cela ne lui ferait surement pas de mal et au fond, elle avait bien besoin d'un remontant avec une journée si pleine en rebondissement. Après un bon verre de ouzo qui lui brûla la gorge et une longue discussion qui la fit plus d'une fois pleurer, il était temps pour Jane de retrouver le chemin de son appartement. Elle remercia tendrement la vieille dame et lui fit la promesse de revenir la voir.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle jeta ses affaires et se traina jusqu'à sa douche et y resta de longues minutes, espérant laver son corps de toutes ses mauvaises sensations qui l'avaient envahie. Cela ne fut que de courte durée à peine avait-elle retrouvé le confort de son canapé que déjà les images du corps sans vie de Frost lui revenait en mémoire. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand elle reçue un appel tardif de Casey.

« - Ouh, toi, ça ne va pas. Tu veux en parler.

\- Non.

\- A ce point ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane ? Je peux t'aider ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Tu as une machine à remonter le temps ?

\- Non, pourquoi donc Jane ?

\- Alors tu ne peux pas m'aider.

\- Jane, s'il te plait, ne m'éloigne pas comme ça.

\- Tu le fais très bien tout seul. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour ça. Murmura Jane entre ses dents. »

Elle l'envoya paître et raccrocha avec violence. Elle ferma sa porte à clef, débrancha son téléphone et alla se coucher en espérant que demain, on lui dirait que c'était une mauvaise blague ou simplement un mauvais rêve qui sortait tout droit de son imagination.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par de violent coup frappé à la porte. Elle se réveilla d'un bond, tétanisée dans son lit par les souvenirs de la veille. Elle fixait la porte de sa chambre comme si celle-ci allait voler en éclats.

« - Jane, ouvre cette porte ! »

La jeune femme sortie de sa torpeur en reconnaissant la voix de son frère. Elle se leva en grimaçant. Elle avait très mal dormi et son corps lui faisait savoir. Elle se traina jusqu'à la porte en grognant et ouvrit à son frère.

« - Seigneur, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. S'exclama Frankie en entrant dans l'appartement. Tu ne réponds plus au téléphone, maintenant ?

\- Je l'ai débranché, hier soir, j'ai pas eu le temps de le rebrancher. J'voulais voir personne. J'vais bien, me regarde pas comme ça, Frankie.

\- Jane… Comment tu te sens ? Sincèrement ? J'suis pas, maman.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Répondit Jane en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Sers-toi du café ou quelque chose. Etant donné l'heure, tu n'as surement pas déjeuné.

\- Non, merci, ça va aller. Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur. Jane, je peux te parler franchement ou c'est encore trop tôt ?

\- Ce sera toujours trop tôt, alors vas-y parle. Je t'écoute.

\- Cavanaugh m'a demandé de prendre la place de Frost dans l'équipe. Je sais que tu aurais donné ta vie pour lui et qu'il était plus qu'un coéquipier alors si tu ne veux pas que je prenne ce poste, je ne le prendrai pas.

\- Pour Frost et tout ce qu'il t'a appris, accepte. Il aurait surement été très fier de toi. Répondit Jane en se levant pour se mettre devant la fenêtre.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûre. Murmura Jane en essayant de contenir ses larmes. »

Frankie n'était pas venu pour cela mais c'était inconsciemment qu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il avait été lui-même surpris par l'appel de Cavanaugh ce matin-là pour lui demander de passer à son bureau. Frost était mort la veille et déjà le chef pensait à le remplacer.

Pour Cavanaugh la raison de cet appel précoce avait été tout autre. Il avait préféré devancé l'administration qui l'aurait obligé à prendre une jeune recrue et imposé cela à sa meilleure équipe bien trop endeuillée pour accepter quoi que ce soit. Frankie faisait déjà officieusement partie de l'équipe.

« - Frankie, comment va, Maura ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir.

\- Ma' ? Demanda Jane sans quitter du regard le trafic qui filait sous ses fenêtres.

\- Elle fait la cuisine depuis hier soir. La mère de Frost est avec elle. Je crois qu'elles se soutiennent.

\- Ok. Sers-toi, un petit déjeuner. Je vais me préparer.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Frankie surpris.

\- Comme tous les jours, je vais bosser. Tu peux rebrancher le téléphone, s'il te plait. »

Jane n'attendit pas de réponse et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé sa journée que déjà la douleur et la fatigue avaient envahi son corps. Elle posa son front contre la paroi froide de la douche et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Elle passa une bonne heure sous la douche avant de ressortir de la salle de bain prête à affronter sa première journée sans son meilleur ami.

« - Jane, tu es sûre de vouloir retourner au bureau ?

\- Je n'sais rien faire d'autre. J'ai pas envie de me morfondre sur mon sort alors je vais faire ce que Frost aurait fait, s'il avait été à ma place. Bosser et arrêter les criminels qui gangrènent nos rues. »

_Life goes on. _Pensa-t-elle en regardant une dernière fois la photo de son équipe qui trônait sur la table basse du salon.

Frost était mort, c'était plus que douloureux mais il fallait faire avec. La vie ne se vit qu'une fois et cette nuit-là, le rappela à toute l'équipe de la BPD. Jane reprit le chemin du travail avec un trou au coin du cœur. Madame Sazirakis avait surement raison, avec le temps, les blessures guérissent, les douleurs s'estompent mais jamais les bons souvenirs ne s'en vont. Jane et toute l'équipe n'oubliera jamais, au grand jamais, le délicat et chaleureux sourire de leur collègue et ami, le lieutenant Barry Frost.

_Que les anges t'accueillent, que notre amour te parvienne, qu'à jamais tu connaisses le repos éternel._

Karoline Tesla (2014)

* * *

**J'avais prévenue que c'était triste. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop?**

**Hâte de vous lire.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K. Tesla.**


End file.
